Like Crazy
by SaHiGa
Summary: Tak biasanya Gaara memanggil Hinata kerumahnya, bahkan dia mengijinkan Hinata masuk kedalam kamarnya. / "Kanapa sayang?" .../ "K-kenpa k-kau m-mengunci pintunya?".../ "J-j..jangan d-dekat-dekat.." ..."K-kau Laki-l-laki m-mesum!."... /"K-kita p-putus!.".../ GaaHina. / Complet
**LIKE CRAZY.**

 **STORY BY AKUMA**

 **DISCLAMER : OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIR : GAAHINA**

 **RETED : T**

 **WARNING :** _ **TYPO**_ **,** _ **OOC banget**_ **,** _ **EYD**_ **, Ide pasaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

Hinata dan Gaara sudah menjalin hubungan hampir 3 tahun, bahkan orang tua mereka pun mengakui dan menyetujui hubungan mereka. Bagi Hinata Gaara adalah sosok lelaki yang baik dan sangat mencintainya. walaupun dulu hinata menerima Gaara tanpa cinta dan cenderung karana paksaan sang lelaki, tapi sekarang dia mulai memiliki perasaan cinta untuk sang kekasih, walaupun masih terbilang sedikit, tapi dia yakin suatu saat dirinya akan bisa mencintai Gaara. Lain halnya Gaara dia memaksakan cintanya pada sang gadis, dan memperjuangkan cintanya pada Hinata dengan cara apapun, asalkan sang gadis ma uterus berada disisinya untuk sekarang dan selamanya.

.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

Tak biasanya Gaara memanggil Hinata kerumahnya, bahkan dia mengijinkan Hinata masuk kedalam kamar sang kekasih. Biasanya si lelaki yang akan menghampirinya dan dengan seenaknya masuk kekamarnya tanpa izin. tapi Hinata yang salah, atau Gaara yang memang lupa dia akan datang?, kamarnya sepi tak berpenghuni, bahkan malah terkesan berantakan. Saat Hinata akan masuk lebih jauh lagi kedalam kamar, tak sengaja matanya mengangkap bedah yang aneh menurutnya terdapat di meja belajar sang lelaki. karena penasaran akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melihatnya. Tak di sangka dan tak di duga, ternyata itu adalah bedah yang terkutuk menurut Hinata. Tangannya sibuk menutup matanya untuk menghalangi pandangan dari benda terkutuk yang tergeletak di kamar sang lelaki yang 3 tahun ini resmi menjadi pacarnya. Hatinya gundah dan tidak menyangkah bila pacar stoicnya akan mempunyai bedah seperti ini. Ternyata selama ini anggapannya salah, pacarnya bukan lelaki yang benar-benar polos, tapi malah sekarang pacarnya adalah lelaki berbahanya yang harus segera dia jauhi tentunya. Saat Hinata hanya berkutat dengan pikiranya, tidak menyadari ada seorang yang datang mengunci pintu kamar.

 **Cekrek.**

Suara pintu terkunci, dan tak disangka orang dalam lamunannya datang dengan tampang sok tak berdosa. Membuat dirinya siaga, dengan reflek mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindar.

Horor itulah pandangan Hinata sekarang melihat tampang kekasihnya.

Gaara mencabut kunci kamar. "Kanapa sayang?" Tanya Gaara heran, menaruh kunci kamar di kantong celana jens sebelah kanan yang ia pakai dan menyeringai.

Yang di tanya tidak juga menjawab, hanya mampu memandang takut sang empuh. Yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa sayang?" Ulanganya bingung mendekati sang gadis.

"K-kenpa k-kau m-mengunci pintunya?" Nada suara Hinata meninggi dan terbatah panik.

"Ohw..." Gaara tersenyum penuh arti "... Itu ya... Aku tak mau kalau ada yang menganggu kita..." Imbuhnya menyeringai, semakin memajukan langkah kakinya mendekati sang kekasih yang berdiri kaku mendengar ucapanya.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat menahan takut, pandanganya menatap Gaara dengan wajah horor yang terpatri di wajah ayunya. Kakinya mencobah melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi sang kekasih yang mencobah memojokannya layaknya predator memojokan Mangsanya.

"G-gaara- _ **kun**_..." Nada suara Hinata gugup.

Senyum merekah di bibir Gaara "Ya, sayang?" Sautnya dengan nada suara manja dan tarikan nafas dalam.

"J-j..jangan d-dekat-dekat.." Hinata memperingati.

"Kenapa?" Gaara semakin menyeringai, memojokan sang kekasih dengan langkah mantap dan seringai yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajah tampannya. Hinata yang sudah terpojok hanya bisa kebingunggan.

Matanya barkaca-kaca takut "K-kau Laki-l-laki m-mesum!." Makinya menahan tangis.

"..." Yang di maki hanya merasa aneh dengan sikap sang kekasih yang menurutnya bedah dari biasanya, wajahnya mengeras marah tak biasanya kekasihnya mengatainya dengan kata-kata laknat itu. Dimata Gaara, Hinata tak akan pernah mengatakan Hal selaknat itu dan itu membuatnya marah dalam artian positif. **'Ternyata kau menantangku ya.'** Ujaranya dalam hati menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Sayang!." Gaara menggeram menahan marah.

Hinata semakin terisak takut memandang sang kekasih yang menurutnya marah besar karena makian kasarnya. tapi ia tidak perdulih karena saat ini yang seharusnya marah itu dirinya, bukan malah Gaara.

Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "K-kita p-putus!." Ujarnya kemudian mendelik garang kearah sang lelaki di hadapanya.

Wajah Gaara di gantikan dengan keterkejutan akan ucapan sang kekasih.

"K-kenapa?" Nada suaranya lirih, langkahnya semakin maju mendekati sang kekasih.

"...hiks...hiks...hiks..." Isak tangis sang wanita menggema di ruangan.

"Kamu kenapa sayang?.." Ulangnya membelai wajah sang kekasih. Menghapus jejak air mata di pipi bulatnya.

"K-kau... Hiks... K-kau...C-cabul... Hiks..." Ujarnya di iringi isak tangis lirih.

Padangan Gaara mengeras, "aku cabul." Ulangnya tak mengerti mencoba tenang.

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan menyeka air mata di wajahnya.

"Kata siapa sayang?...dan dari mana kata laknat itu kau dapat." Menggeramnya. Membelai rambut sang kekasih dengan lembut.

Wajah Hinata menegang binggung bercampur takut, karena saat ini Gaara sedang marah padanya.

"Dan.. Mana Buktinya?" tuntutnya dengan nada suara datar. Menggantungkan kalimatnya "aku tidak suka kau mengatakan kata-kata itu lagi sayang. Dan wajarkan kalau seorang kekasih ingin menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya. Aku ini manusia normal, dan tentu saja aku mengharapkan menyetuh tubuhmu." Jelasnya datar dan menutut semakin menghimpit tubuh sang kekasih diantara meja dan dirinya.

Hinata menelan ludah dengan gugup. Demi mengurangi rasa takut di hatinya.

"Ini." tangannya menunjukan bukti sebuah majalah dan CD dengan gambar wanita dewasa menggunakan baju bikini sexy yang setegah telanjang bulat.

Horor itulah tampang Gaara saat ini. Dia tak menyangkah bukti sang kekasih semakin memojokannya. Otaknya tampak bingung merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk meyakinkan sang kekasih, itu bukan bedah miliknya. **'Sialan kau Naruto!.'** Makinya dalam hati geram.

"Ini bukan punyaku sayang, sumpah!" Tanganya menarik tangan kekasih menuntunnya untuk duduk di ranjangnya.

Hinata hanya menuruti langkah kekasihnya. Tangan Gaara telulur untuk menggapai pundak sang kekasih menghadapkan tubuh munggil Hinata ke arahnya. "Sayang, sungguh ini bukan punyaku. Ini punya Naruto, kau tau kan naruto itu mesum, dan dia meminjamkan ini padaku, katanya supaya aku belajar agar aku tak menyakitimu saat malam pertama nanti. jadi jangan putus ya..." Suara Gaara sendu mencoba menjelaskan dengan pandangan serat akan pemohonan.

Sekarang Hinata yang binggung harus menjawab apa. "..." Disatu sisi dia masih mencintai Gaara, tapi disisi lain dia merasa tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Sayang, jangan putus ya?" Rengek Gaara memasang tampang memelas.

"..."

"Sayang~" ujarnya berlutut dihadapan Hinata dan kemudian mengenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

Hilang sudah tampang stoic yang di sandang Gaara selama ini, dia tak perduli apapun akan di lakukanya asal hubunganya dan Hinata-nya baik-baik saja. Bahkan bila harus memohon atau bersujud pun dia akan lakukan, asal sang kekasih mau menarik kata-katanya kembali dan tetap berada disisinya selamanya. bahkan sekarang pun dia sudah berlututkan.

"Hina~" tampangnya semakin memelas meremas lembut jemari sang kekasih di genggamanya.

Hinata binggung, wajahnya tampak berfikir, merasa ibah dengan tampang kekasihnya. "Baiklah, tapi janji jangan menonton dan membaca seperti itu lagi." ujar Hinata akhirnya mengalah.

Seyum mengembang dari wajah Gaara memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Iya, sayang, apapunn demi kamu." Ujaranya memeluk sang kekasih erat.

Hinata hanya bisa merona hebat.

 **Hening.**

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya pada sang kekasih. "Hime~" bisik Gaara manja menyeringai lebar.

Hinata yang sadar akan situasi langsung memasang wajah Horor, otaknya langsung memproses apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dalam hati ia terus saja memanjatkan doa 'Semoga tidak terjadi apa pun dengannya.'

 **END.**

Hahahhahahha..,

Aneh kan? Pasti aneh. Soalnya ini ff OOC banget sumpah, akuma juga sendiri tak menyangkah otak nistaku memikirkan hal ini. Ampun dah. #tepuk_jidat

Walaupun mengetiknya penuh dengan gangguan berbagai macam pasien. Tapi tak apalah yang penting jadi. Ya kan minna-san. *curhat dikit.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfic abal ini dari author abal dan geje pula.

Mohon _**Review**_ ya minna-san. Bye.

 _ **Akuma Edit = 26/01/2016**_


End file.
